wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Natural
Collab between RTF and SS. Coding by Wisps and Spirals. A mysterious RainWing traveler with intentions to save scavengers from other dragons.A dragon truly worth falling for, if you have to same intentions as him. Beware, do not harm a scavenger when he is near you or you will surely regret it. Natural is a lean RainWing. His horns are a little short, but have very sharp tips. His front legs are skinny, but his back legs are slightly thicker. Most dragonesses would describe him as attractive. His mainscales are tan. His underbelly is gray, and the scales lining his underbelly are faded green. The circular pattern beside his underbelly is chartreuse, and so is his ruff. His horns are dark gray. The scales lining the underside of his eyes are chartreuse, as is his nose. The scales just above his eyes are faded green. His wings are chartreuse with faded green splattered on it. Natural was adopted by a manipulative father and grew up as his puppet. Not knowing what his father planned to do with him, Natural grew up with scavengers that were harmed by dragons. He began to despise dragonkind for what they were doing with these innocent creatures. Finally realizing his father's intentions, Natural ran away from home. He started to explore Pyrrhia. Not having a place to stay, Natural usually camped out in the woods. One day, on his travels, he stumbled across a cave with a galactic aura so strong he could feel it on his scales. He adventured inside, only to find a strange NightWing hiding in there. He asked her what happened to her, but she refused to tell him. The NightWing tried to shoo him away, but he insisted on staying. He came back every day and talked to the NightWing. He learned that her name was Galactic, and told her his name was N. His conversations with her usually lasted the whole day, and he found himself starting to like her. Natural eventually got her to tell him what happened to her, and he felt very bad. He went in search of an animus that could heal her and did not return to her cave for a few days. Eventually, Natural found an animus named Lantern, who was a NightWing-SeaWing hybrid. He befriended her and told her about Galactic's situation. She agreed to reverse the effects Galactic's power did on herself. Natural arrived at Galactic's cave a few days later with Lantern. Galactic was changed back to normal, her powers removed. Galactic befriended Lantern and they all started a friend group. Galactic decided to tag along on Natural's adventures and they both started forming feelings for eachother. Natural decided to confess, and was overjoyed when he learned that Galactic liked her back. After about two years of dating, they got married and decided to have a dragonet, Harmonia. Natural normally does not know how to act around other dragons, only experiencing their ways after years of being alone with his cruel adoptive father and tortured scavengers. He usually gets strangely close to others, not understanding that they are uncomfortable, and can sometimes be seen lost-in-thought in the middle of a conversation. When he speaks about scavengers and his beliefs, he becomes very passionate and understanding of their pain, only wanting to end their suffering by any means possible. Natural is fascinated with the world and Pyrrhia, exploring it to create his new ideal world and out of pure curiosity. He is not naive to the death and corruption that Pyrrhia is suffering from, but can take time to love the beauty of the wilderness along with the impressive creations that dragons have come up with. When Natural is upset, his scales change from their normal shade to brick-red and crimson, and he tends to insult those who he finds truly terrible - knowing that they are responsible for the pain of many living creatures. Natural is patient, but once he is angry he is terrifying to argue against, using any and every bad action against you. Most of the time, he is calm and friendly, willing to talk to others about his travels. After he meets Galactic, he understands her sadness and depression due to her Galactic powers, and feels sympathy. Galactic's happiness gives him happiness, and he loves to try to put a smile on her face. Galactic: The dragon that Natural loves the most. He would do anything to protect her, even if it meant taking his own life. He loves the way she talks and definitely loves that she agrees with his opinion about scavengers. Harmonia: Natural loves Harmonia as much as he does his wife, Galactic. He is often quite overreactive about her getting hurt, especially since he is a first-time father. He protects his daughter with his life. Lantern: A great friend of Natural's. He is very grateful that she helped Galactic through rough times. Gallery Natural-0 by Sakura.png |by Sakura Natural.jpg |by Coyote Trivia * Based off of Natural Harmonia Gropius, or N, from Pokemon Black/White/Black 2/White 2. Category:RainWings Category:Males Category:Collaborations Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Explorer) Category:Content (Blood Moon-Z) Category:Characters Inspired by Fiction